


[VID] Color - a Bill/Betty Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Pleasantville (1998)
Genre: F/M, Magical Realism, Soulmate AU, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A music vid to the song "Color" by Todrick Hall, Clips are from the moviePleasantville. This vid premiered at CONfabulation 2017."There's something 'bout you that makes my skies blue."





	[VID] Color - a Bill/Betty Vid

**Title of vid:** Color  
**Fandom:** Legally Blonde  
**Song:** "Color" by Todrick Hall ft. Jay Armstrong Johnson  
**Summary:** They say you'll know your soulmate when you first meet them - there will be a feeling like being struck by lightning, or seeing colors that weren't there before...  


**Download Link:** Coming soon!  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M98jZCf62Js).

** "Color" by Todrick Hall ft. Jay Armstrong Johnson **

  
[Verse 1: Todrick Hall]  
Every day before today was never gray  
It's always black and white  
Until tonight, yeah  
I wasn't expecting you to have me seeing sepia  
And shades of light  
But it feels so right, yeah  
  
[Pre-Chorus: Todrick Hall]  
The way you touch me  
The way you hold me  
My heart's about to burst  
You are the first to really know me  
I wanna love, but first I need someone to show me  
Afraid to fall in first, but that's the old me  
  
[Chorus: Todrick Hall]  
There's something 'bout you  
That makes my skies blue  
And whenever we're through  
All I can do is see color  
There's something 'bout us  
When we're together  
Whenever you're there, everywhere  
I see color  
  
[Verse 2: Jay Armstrong Johnson]  
Every second you can bet my heart's collecting  
Little butterflies  
When I see those eyes, yeah  
When our hearts collide  
I hope our world is a kaleidoscope  
'Cause black and white  
Never shined so bright, yeah  
  
[Pre-Chorus: Jay Armstrong Johnson]  
The way you touch me  
The way you tease me  
I'm trying not to fall for you  
But falling seems so easy  
My heart was locked, but boy you got the key to free me  
Invisible to love but boy you see me  
  
[Chorus: Jay Armstrong Johnson]  
There's something 'bout you  
That makes my skies blue  
And whenever we're through  
All I can do is see color  
There's something 'bout us  
When we're together  
Whenever you're there, everywhere  
I see color  
  
[Bridge: Todrick Hall & Jay Armstrong Johnson]  
And maybe the world will never understand  
Our kinda love  
  
[Jay] Say, "That's quite enough!"  
  
[Todrick] But I'll fight for us  
  
I'd like to be the kinda man  
You'd like to love  
We've got a right to love  
And baby, I'd like to love you  
Cause you're my favorite hue  
  
[Chorus: Todrick Hall & Jay Armstrong Johnson]  
There's something 'bout you  
That makes my skies blue  
And whenever we're through  
All I can do is see color  
There's something 'bout us  
When we're together  
Whenever you're there, darling I swear  
I don't see color  



End file.
